the_multiverse_theoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Nexus-002 Timeline
This article provides an Official Alternate Timeline of recorded events on Nexus-002. Point of Divergence from the Official Timeline 736 * Dark Hand Incident ** District of J/A/C is obliterated to stop the Phyrexian Infection. ** Dark Hand escapes, and Leo dies in the ensuing chaos. ** Leo is painted as a hero and a martyr by the Administration. 737 * Ava Tru is promoted to Detective, and assigned to the Dark Hand case. Cult of Phyrexia 737 * Ava is assigned the case of investigating a cult apparently related to the Dark Hand. She is contacted by The Old Wall, and a joint operation between the Department of Moderation and The Old Wall to investigate the cult begins. 738 * Mechanisms used in Dark Hand's prior plot are Revealed to still be in motion despite the destruction of the Norden District of J/A/C. The Department of Moderation and the The Old Wall task force neutralize the threat, though with significant civilian and Moderator casualties across the plane, and The Old Wall secretly captures a few Phyrexian specimens for study. * The events surrounding the Phyrexian Cult are covered up by both internal and external pressures within J/A/C, but the Administration begins producing anti-multiverse propaganda, and projects in the works to facilitate travel to other planes of existence are shut down. Anti-Multiverse Task Force 740 * Ava is assigned to the AMTF, a new joint task force between J/A/C and The Old Wall to investigate and eliminate extra planar threats already on Nexus, and to monitor future extra-planar visitations. Return of the God-Queen 745 * Governing bodies from around the world hold a summit, headed by J/A/C, to discuss the continued issue of extra-planar manipulation of Dark Hand and other extra-planar threats, as well as the findings of the AMTF over the last 5 years. * The Summit was held at a neutral location above an old base built 1000 miles off the coast of New Talador. * Dark Lady Asa returns to Nexus after more than 3500 years to resume her rule over the plane, arriving at the location of the summit, and demanding the submission of Nexus' leaders. As a show of power, to prove her status as the true God-Queen of Nexus, she summons meteors to devastate the plane. The population of Nexus is decimated. 746 * Most of the City States of Nexus surrender to the God Queen's demands after months of bloody, mostly one sided, war. J/A/C retains independence, and becomes the focus of Asa's ire. * Phyrexians begin appearing across the plane once more, now more advanced, numerous, and organized than any previous appearance, and begin abducting civilians and military personnel from various city states. * Dark Hand returns to J/A/C after a ten year absence, and uses advanced technology and super weapons to drive off both the God-Queen, and invading Phyrexians, with little to no civilian casualties. * Dark Hand regenerates for the fourth time following a direct physical confrontation with Asa. Asa is also injured for the first time since arriving on Nexus, and retreats to her Floating Citadel for several years. New JAC 747 * The J/A/C Administration and Department of Moderation are officially dissolved, and governance of the City State is turned over to the Dark Hand, calling herself Lord President Vance in official documentation. ** J/A/C is re-established as 'The Free and Independent Republic of JAC'. Or, JAC for short. * A brief period of anarchy and resistance to President Vance's rule ensues. 748 * The Phyrexian Invasion proper begins, as cybernetic hulks emerge from a massive, and previously unknown, underground base. Much of J/A/C is further devastated by the ensuing war, though the initial incursion is once again thrown off by Vance. * It is revealed that the Phyrexians are being led by a being referred to as Evincar Keeler, a former agent of The Old Wall, and former member of the AMTF. * A facility formerly controlled by The Old Wall is annihilated from orbit. Lord President Vance claims responsibility for the destruction, claiming she viewed it as a possible threat should the Phyrexians gain control of it, and issues a formal apology to The Old Wall in case they were still somehow hoping to make use of the facility. * Former citizens of J/A/C who initially rebelled against Lord President Vance are offered amnesty, full pardons for all actions commited against the Republic of J/A/C, as well as full citizenship in the new Republic, and all the security and safety guaranteed therein. * Construction of a massive dome over the core of the city begins, as well as extensive renovation of the city itself. 750 * The dome and city renovations are completed, and the city is renamed New J/A/C, and made the official capital of The Free and Independent Republic of JAC. * A formal military for JAC is established, drafting members from citizens by lottery. Drafted citizens are provided with training and armaments, and two divisions are formed. Internal Security. or InSec is charged with keeping the peace between citizens, and protecting them from internal threats. External Security, or ExSec, is provided with power armor and advanced weaponry, and sent to combat the Phyrexian Invasion in the field. ** It is noted, but not openly discussed, that power armor provided to dissidents who either openly, or privately, criticize the Lord President frequently malfunctions during combat, though no casualties are ever reported to occur as a result of the malfunctions. Stalemate 751 * Dark Lady Asa brings her floating citadel to JAC, and attempts to breach the Dome, resulting in the first true test of both its own strength, and the promises of the Lord President for safety. ** President Vance is seen on the pinnacle of the President's Tower making rude gestures at the citadel. Images of this event are distributed among the populace, and form the basis of a propaganda campaign to recruit those still outside the Dome. * Dark Lady Asa contacts the Phyrexians, demanding their immediate surrender, and subservience to her. * Evicar Keeler responds by personally leading an assault on Asa's citadel, resulting in extreme casualties to both sides. * President Vance responds to both previous events by playing 'Caramelldansen' over the loudspeakers in New JAC just as the fight between Keeler and Asa reaches a climax, much to the irritation of pair. ** Hostilities are briefly ended between the God-Queen and the Phyrexians, who simultaneously launch attacks on the Dome, but fail to penetrate it. Lord President Vance is seen publicly performing the Caramelldansen dance during the attempt, and once more the image is used in various propaganda pieces released by the Republic. 752 * The Stalemate between the three major powers vying for control of JAC's temporal rift/leyline nexus, which all three parties reveal publicly as their primary goal, is officially recognized. 755 * Leo and ORINE arrive from the Nexus Prime following a confrontation with a being known only as Simon. They are soon joined by a half-orc named Kesh, and make contact with the remnants of The Old Wall.